Simplemente amigos
by hikaru-chan15
Summary: One-ShotSong-fic que muestra los sentimientos que Kai y Rei tienen el uno por el otro, sera verdad que son lo que aparentan, fic YAOI KXR


Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, así como tampoco la canción 'simplemente amigos' interpretada por Ana Gabriel, no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

La pareja será K x R

Hola ahora les traigo este One-Shot que este es un intento de Song-fic espero que sea de su agrado así que por el momento los dejo para que sigan leyendo

Simbología:

"" Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

**Simplemente amigos**

Los Blade Breakers después de haberse proclamado como campeones del mundo en el torneo de blade que culmino en Rusia regresaron a Japón y decidieron tomar unas muy merecidas vacaciones, todo el equipo se estaba hospedando en la casa del moreno y estaban totalmente solos ya que el abuelo de este había salido de vacaciones con el Sr. Dikenson, bueno al menos así no tendrían que soportar sus locuras.

La mañana era tranquila en el dojo Kinomiya pues todavía era demasiado temprano para que alguno de sus inquilinos se levantara, el silencio reinaba el lugar al menos así fue hasta que el sonido del despertador llego a los finos y delicados oídos de Rei, quien había estado durmiendo placidamente en la habitación que compartía como ya era costumbre con Kai, hasta que ese ruido lo despertó, aun así se negó abrir los ojos o hacerle caso a aquel aparato que le indicaba que debía de levantarse, para suerte del neko el infernal ruido ceso pronto dejando todo de nuevo en calma y tranquilidad

POV de Rei

**Siempre como ya es costumbre**

**Día a día es igual**

En serio estoy empezando a odiar el sonido del despertador por las mañanas, no es que yo sea perezoso y no quiera levantarme temprano, no soy Takao, la razón de que empiece a aborrecer ese sonido es por que el me indica que un nuevo día llego y con el la rutina de todos los días, uno exactamente igual al otro, la misma farsa de siempre que comienza cuando abandono la habitación primero tengo que poner cara de que todo esta perfecto para después bajar y hacer el desayuno, lo cual tampoco me desagrada es mas me encanta cocinar y mas sabiendo que la persona que amo va a aprobar la comida que yo he preparado, pensando solo en él, en Kai.

**No hay nada que decir,**

**Ante la gente es as**

Pero se que si te preguntara si te ha gustado lo que he preparado simplemente no me respondería o solo dirías tu ya muy usual 'hmp', ya que a ti no te gusta hablar mucho ante la gente y menos si esta hace bullicio en tu presencia, y eso es precisamente lo que abunda a la hora del desayuno, comida y cena pues con Takao tratando de devorar toda la comida mientras los demás tratan de que controlarlo para que les deje algo de comer hacen tremendo escándalo que es difícil, mejor dicho imposible tener una comida en paz y en silencio, pero sin embargo yo guardo la esperanza de que hayas notado que lo que he cocinado es solo y especialmente para ti, hecha con todo el cariño y amor que te tengo.

**Amigos simplemente amigos**

**Y nada más.**

Si te amo, aunque se supone que yo NO debería de amarte, ya que solo deberíamos ser amigos y compañeros de equipo, si, solo deberíamos ser simplemente amigos y nada mas.

**Pero quien sabe en realidad**

**Lo que suceda entre los dos**

**Si cada quien llegada la noche**

**Finge un adiós.**

Todos piensan que tú me consideras como tu mejor amigo pues soy con el único que sostienes breves charlas y que mi presencia no te molesta y es por eso que siempre nos toca compartir todo, habitación, asientos, etc., pero ellos no saben la verdad de lo que pasa entre nosotros, no saben que yo no te veo solo como un amigo si no también como la persona a la que amo y con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, pero como lo van a saber si siempre finjo que no siento nada por ti mas que amistad, siempre finjo decirte un adiós en la noche sabiendo que no es así, ya que se que te veré en la soledad de la noche en 'nuestra' habitación, donde solo tu y yo sabemos la verdad, nuestra verdad.

**Cuanto daría por gritarles**

**Nuestro amor**

No sabes cuanto me gustaría dejar de seguir fingiendo, que el mundo entero se entere que te amo y que tú también me amas

**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta**

**Nos amamos sin control**

Que después de decirte un 'buenas noches' o un 'que descanses' yo espero un poco para dar algún pretexto y así poder retirarme a 'dormir', pero cuando entro y cierro la puerta con seguro para que nadie pueda entrar tu te acercas a mi y me besas con pasión demostrándome así que tus palabras son ciertas y sinceras, que es verdad que me amas, yo respondo de igual manera para demostrarte lo mismo, y así es como siempre empieza la noche de entrega de los dos, no solo nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo sino también en una sola alma.

**Que despertamos abrazados**

**Con ganas de seguir**

**Amándonos**

Permanecemos abrazados después de nuestra entrega total y completa hasta que nos levantamos, es por eso que odio el sonido del despertador porque es el que me recuerda que el tiempo entre tus brazos a terminado, que no podré seguir sintiéndome protegido y feliz entre estos, porque me indica que a llagado la hora de iniciar con el engaño y seguir fingiendo que nada pasa entre nosotros, fingir que solo soy tu amigo y nada mas

**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan**

**Nuestro amor**

A veces me pregunto el porque sigo con esta mentira y la respuesta llega de inmediato a mi, porque tengo que ser realista ya que nunca van a aceptar nuestro amor, pues este es prohibido, no solo porque los dos seamos hombres sino porque también hay personas que no nos dejarían estar juntos y que harían hasta lo imposible por separarnos, y por eso prefiero guardar silencio porque soy un cobarde, pero prefiero seguir siendo un cobarde o morir antes que perderte.

Fin del POV de Rei

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana posándose en el pálido rostro de aquel ser que dormía tranquilamente en la cama, interrumpiendo así su sueño sereno obligándolo a abrir sus orbes rubís, bajo su vista hacia su pecho y ahí pudo ver un suave y sedoso cabello color ébano cubriendo el hermoso rostro de felinos rasgos, era aun muy temprano por lo que todo era paz y tranquilidad justo como le gustaba y así siguió siendo hasta que fue roto por el molesto sonido del despertador, como Kai seguía viendo el rostro de la persona que dormía en su pecho pudo apreciar que esta había despertado ante aquel sonido pero también percibió como se negaba a abrir los ojos y claramente una mueca de molestia se dibujo en aquel angelical rostro.

Kai extendió la mano con el objetivo de apagar aquel aparato el cual se encontraba en la pequeña mesa situada en medio de las dos camas de aquella habitación, cuando logro su propósito una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro

Kai: (/hay dos camas pero siempre ocupamos solo una/)

Regreso su mirada a su neko y pudo ver que aunque el ruido había cesado la molestia en su rostro no había desaparecido haciendo que la sonrisa de Kai se borrara al ver esto

POV de Kai

**Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos**

**Todo el amor**

Se como te sientes Rei por que yo me siento igual que tu, y temo que un día te canses de seguir con este engaño delante de los demás y prefieras dejarme, es por eso que siempre trato de demostrarte mis sentimientos, a mi nunca me enseñaron a expresar lo que sentía con palabras y la única manera que conozco de hacerte saber cuanto te amo o te necesito es con miradas, se que generalmente estas son frías y cortantes pero no contigo, al verte estas se trasforman automáticamente a unas que muestras todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti y que se que tu eres capas de leer y entender

**Hablamos sin hablar**

**Todo es silencio en nuestro andar**

Entre nosotros las palabras no son necesarias ya que sabemos interpretar hasta el más mínimo gesto que el otro haga, mientras que los demás solo escuchan un profundo silencio entre los dos

**Amigos simplemente amigos**

**Y nada más**

Lo que ellos ven son simplemente a dos amigos en silencio o intercambiando dos o tres palabras y nada mas

**Pero quien sabe en realidad**

**Lo que suceda entre los dos**

**Si cada quien llegada la noche**

**Finge un adiós.**

Pero ellos no saben en realidad lo que pasa entre los dos ya que siempre fingimos una despedida cuando llega la noche, siempre nos separamos con una frase que ellos no entienden y nunca lo harán ya que más que un 'adiós' es un 'te espero'

**Cuanto daría por gritarles**

**Nuestro amor**

Yo soy de las personas que prefieren guardar lo que sienten delante de los demás, de esconder que hago, al fin a ellos no les tiene que importa lo que haga o dejo de hacer, pero este no es el caso, que mas quisiera yo que todo el mundo sepa que te amo y que eres mío, si, tu eres solamente mío.

**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta**

**Nos amamos sin control**

Que sepan que cuando tu cierras la puerta yo te reclamo como tal y al mismo tiempo también me entrego a ti, que no es lujuria o simple atracción lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, y lo se porque yo lo descubrí, yo no sabia el significado de la palabra amor pero lo conocí gracias a ti y no solo eso sino que también viví por primera vez lo que era amar y ser amado de esa manera, aunque tengo que confesar que al principio creí que tu solo me atraías físicamente pero cuando apareció la molesta gata rosa, un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de mi, uno que me hacia querer matar a esa chica por acercarse a ti, sabia que no era odio, bueno si también la odiaba pero definitivamente no era odio y lo sabia ya que desde pequeño fui enseñado a odiar, ese sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro era diferente y mas fuerte, cuando pelearon y tu le prometiste aquella cita sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y las lagrimas quisieron hacerse presentes, naturalmente las reprimí pues se suponía que no debía demostrar debilidad alguna ante nadie, la verdad me sentía muy confundido pues no sabia porque me dolía tanto que tu estuvieras con ella, esa noche una vez que estuvimos solos en la habitación del hotel que compartíamos tu me preguntaste el porque te esquivaba, me quede callado pues como responder algo que yo mismo desconocía, ante mi silencio clavaste tus orbes doradas en las mía queriendo encontrar tu mismo la respuesta y me dio miedo que pudieras leer mi mirada así que la desvié, fue cuando me pregunte ¿el por que lo hacia? ¿A que le temía? Y mi corazón me dio la respuesta, eso si fue extraño para mi ya que desde hacia mucho tiempo no le escuchaba es mas creía haberlo perdido, me dijo que te amaba pero que me dolía saber que no sentías lo mismo ya que 'amabas a Mariah', mi mente enseguida me dijo que eso era una estupidez que yo no era capas de amar a alguien que lo único que era capaz de sentir era odio y desprecio, así que como siempre le hice cazo a mi razonamiento el cual descubrí que era el que se equivocaba, y eso lo supe cuando sentí tus suaves manos tomar mi rostro para hacerme mirarte de nuevo, ante solo este pequeño contacto sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón dio un salto y empezó a latir mas rápido a tal punto que temí que tu lograras escucharlo, ahí comprendí que era cierto que yo te amaba y que lo que sentía al verte con esa gata eran celos, y también supe que esquive tu mirada porque sabia que en mis ojos se podía ver claramente lo que yo sentía por ti, así que trate de endurecerlos pero no pude y menos cuando tus dos orbes se volvieron a clavar en las mías, no me equivoque tu pudiste leer en mi mirada los sentimientos que sentía por ti, tu cara se descompuso a una de sorpresa tu cuerpo tembló y apartaste tus manos de mi rostro, eso me hizo entristecer aun mas pues tenia la esperanza de que al menos no me vieras como bicho raro por amarte, por amar a un hombre, solo esperaba que te fueras y nunca mas te acercaras a mi pero eso no fue lo que paso, tus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y tus labios formaron una gran sonrisa para luego decirme un 'yo también te amo', las manos que antes habían estado en mi cara rodearon mi cuello y acercaste tus labios a los míos cerrando lentamente los ojos cosa que también hice, envolví tu cintura con mis brazos acercando mas tu cuerpo al mío y así profundizar el beso que de tierno estaba pasando a uno apasionado mostrando lo que ambos sentíamos, esa fue nuestra primera noche de entrega la cual a mitad de esta te dije con palabras lo que había expresado con la mirada.

**Que despertamos abrazados**

**Con ganas de seguir**

**Amándonos**

Al día siguiente que desperté te vi durmiendo aun entre mis brazos con una sonrisa en tus labios, lo que me hizo muy feliz pues eso quería decir que no había sido solo un sueño, cuando abriste los ojos buscaste los míos te abrazaste mas fuerte a mi, luego nuestros labios fueron los que se buscaron para seguir demostrando el amor que sentimos

**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan**

**Nuestro amor**

Pero como cada mañana desde ese día tuvimos que separarnos para fingir que no sucedía nada entre nosotros, esto lo acordamos tu y yo por dos razones o mejor dicho por dos personas, tu por Mariah y yo por mi abuelo, ellos nunca aceptarían lo nuestro ni por las buenas ni por las malas y harían hasta lo imposible por separarnos, la estupida gata rosa me tiene sin cuidado pues no tiene la suficiente materia gris para realizar esto, el que si me preocupa es mi abuelo, cuando llegamos a Rusia y junto con Boris me ofreció el poder Black Dranzer para lograr por medio de mi sus propósitos de conquistar al mundo yo lo acepte no solo por el segador poder que tenia en mis manos sino también porque pensé que si le daba a mi abuelo lo que quería él me dejaría estar con Rei sin ningún impedimento, claro que Rei trato de impedir que cometiera esa locura pero creí que esa era la única manera de poder estar juntos sin tener que preocuparnos por nadie, después en aquel lago comprendí mi gran error mi abuelo nunca me apoyaría ni se preocuparía por mi como lo hacían mis amigos, él únicamente buscaría su propio beneficio y utilizaría a Rei para conseguir que yo hiciera su voluntad al darse cuenta de que yo hacia lo que me pedía por poder estar con él, no solo era capaz de usarlo sino también de matarlo cuando ya no le fuera útil o sintiera que le estorbara y eso nunca lo permitiría, es por eso guardo silencio, no porque sea un cobarde sino porque no soy tonto, se que no tengo armas para enfrentarme a mi abuelo pero también se que algún día las tendré, pues según ha investigado el señor Dikenson cuando yo cumpla la mayoría de edad no solo tendré derecho a la fortuna de mis padres sino también a la de mis abuelos maternos, y mi abuelo Voltaire ya no tendrá ningún poder sobre mi ni mi vida y ese es el momento que espero para ser libre y poder compartir esa libertad contigo Rei, por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es ser paciente y esperar a que ese momento llegue.

Fin del POV de Kai

**Cuanto daría por gritarles**

**Nuestro amor**

**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta**

**Nos amamos sin control**

**Que despertamos abrazados**

**Con ganas de seguir**

**Amándonos**

**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan**

**Nuestro amor**

Kai empezó a acariciar el suave cabello de Rei y así reconfortarlo un poco, ante este gesto el neko se pego aun más al cuerpo que lo envolvía sin abrir los ojos pues no quería permanecer un poco mas así.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que solo tenían de esperar para que los impedimentos que les evitaban conseguir la felicidad completa desaparecieran, si todo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus sueños y anhelos fueran realidad, por el momento tendrían que guardar silencio pues a veces es necesario mantener la verdad oculta entre mentiras para que esta siga viva

Asíque por el momento ante los demás seguirían siendo simplemente amigos.

Fin

¿Bien que les pareció? Por favor dejen reviews para hacérmelo saber, ¡ah! Y para los que leen mi fic de "las sorpresas de la vida" (si tu no lo haces te invito a leerlo para que me des tu opinión sobre este) solo les quiero decir que muy pronto voy a subir el capitulo 25.

Bueno ahora solo me resta decirles adiós y hasta pronto


End file.
